kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Brizzy's Album Launch
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Wait for text from Perry (5h) Make an appearance at Brizzy's album launch party at The Beverly in West Hollywood|location = The Beverly|rewards = +110 +220|previous = In Ya Face Shoot|characters = |following = An In Ya Face Vlog}} MC Brizzy's music video, that you appeared in, turned out to be dope! Now MC Brizzy's album is about to drop, and you've been invited to MC Brizzy's album launch party... Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue Text from Perry= |Dialogue #1 = Just saw a rough cut of Brizzy's vid.|Your Dialogue #1 = How was it?|Dialogue #2 = It's like the most dope flip-book ever lol made into a music video. Wouldn't be surprised if Brizzy wins music video of the year tbh that would be great for you too. He's got a LOT to celebrate right now with his album about to hit store shelves. Brizzy is hosting a VIP only album release party at The Beverly. You're invited ;^) Your first VIP event! Growing up so fast! Lol. Media will cover the event so making an appearance at the party can only be good for you, unless...|Your Dialogue #2 = Unless what?|Dialogue #3 = Unless you and (Rival) get in each others' faces at the party :^p I asked Zoe how the photo shoot with the two of you went and she mentioned that there was a bit of static :^s good thing it didn't escalate.|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' I behaved myself... '''2 I was SO tempted!|Dialogue #4 = 1''' And I commend you for that! Lol. '''2 And I commend you for not going bam bam on him lol Look, in this biz, you either get famous or you become INFAMOUS. We're trying to make sure you get famous, so don't do anything at the party that would make you infamous, k? |Your Dialogue #4 = You worry too much.|Dialogue #5 = Yea I do worry too much but only because I care :^p and because I don't want to have to worry about explaining your actions to the media lol. So make it easier on the both of us PLZ and take the high road. Be the bigger person. Do the right thing.|Your Dialogue #5 = a''' AGAIN, I will try... '''b AGAIN, no promises!|Dialogue #6 = a''' I have total faith in you :^D '''b I'm serious tho. I'm not just saying this as your talent manager but also as your friend|Your Dialogue #6 = a''' Good. You should. '''b Okay. I got it, :p|Dialogue #7 = Brizzy's party @ the Beverly in 5 hours. Dress sharp. Cams will be flashing! Have fun :^)|Your Dialogue #7 = Thanks :)}} |-| At party= |Dialogue #1 = Yo, (Y/N)! Welcome to the party, baby!|Your Dialogue #1 = Hey Brizzy!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I can't wait for my album to drop. People are going to love it. This is going to change my life, for real! My manager says that because of all the touring and promotion work I've put in, the album is already getting mad orders. After the video comes out, orders are gonna go through the ROOF! And the music video turned out so sick! Thanks for being a part of it, (Y/N). You did a great job.|Your Dialogue #2 = My pleasure!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = What about me, Brizzy?|Your Dialogue #3 = (Look at Brizzy.)|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = What ABOUT you, (Rival)?|Your Dialogue #4 = (Turn back to (Rival).)|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = What do you mean, "what ABOUT you?" I've done so much for you! You should be kissing my feet, not thanking (Y/N)! Brizzy, it was my father's jet that took you on a world tour. It was my money that got your stupid music video made. You're nothing without me!|Your Dialogue #5 = Oh, snap... Wow... I should probably go...|Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = HOLD UP! I'm NOTHING without you? Who do you think you're talking to, (Rival)? Let's break this down... You TRIED to use me to get famous off my talent. Oh, you didn't think I knew that, huh? SO, I let you stand next to me while touring on your dime. Those people came to see ME, not you. But there you were, getting face time with the fans and cams. See, you've got this flipped around, (Rival). It's YOU who is NOTHING without ME.|Your Dialogue #6 = What a twist! Shots fired...|Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = (Y/N), SHUT UP! Brizzy... I can't believe you used me like that!|Your Dialogue #7 = ...|Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Baby, we used EACH OTHER. But yeah... your annoying, spoiled butt got played. In YA FACE!|Your Dialogue #8 = ... Cold!|Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = When my father hears about this... Ugh, you JERK! Brizzy, we are SO through!|Your Dialogue #9 = (Quiet cheer.) (Smile.)|Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Yeah, we are. Maybe I'll write a bar about you, (Rival). Probably not, though... (Y/N), sorry you had to witness that. Hope you don't judge me too much, but a hustler's gotta hustle! Besides, I can't feel too bad about someone who was trying to play me from the moment she met me...|Your Dialogue #10 = 1''' That WAS a jerk move. '''2 I don't blame you...|Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = 1''' Hey, whatever. It's not like (Rival) isn't getting what he wanted. Us breaking up like this, it's going to put his name in the media.|Your Dialogue #11 = '''1 I guess so...|Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = 2''' Glad to hear it. '''1&'2' Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go enjoy the rest of my album launch party. Feels good to have finally made it!|Your Dialogue #12 = Have fun... Congratulations, Brizzy!}} |-| Tweet= Category:Goals